icewinddalefandomcom-20200214-history
Bard
| thac0_rating = | apr_rating = | proficiency_rating = | lore_rating = }} Bards are a class available to player characters. Description Class Features *May not wear armor heavier than chain mail. (Spells cannot be cast while wearing armor.) *May not equip shields larger than bucklers. *May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class. *May only become Proficient (one slot) in any fighting style. *Thieving abilities: Pick Pockets. *Increased Lore score. *May cast arcane spells starting at 2nd level. *May use the Bard Song ability to play any song from their repertoire. **'1st level': Can play “The Ballad of Three Heroes.” ***All allies within 30 ft. gain +1 to hit, +1 to damage, and +1 to all their Saving Throws. **'3rd level': Can play “The Tale of Curran Strongheart.” ***All allies within 30 ft. gain immunity to fear effects for as long as the song lasts, and any fear effects currently on them are removed. **'5th level': Can play “Tymora’s Melody.” ***All allies within 30 ft. gain +1 to luck, +3 to Saving Throws, +10 to lore, and a +10% bonus to all of their thieving skills. **'7th level': Can play “The Song of Kaudies.” ***All allies within 30 ft. have a 50% chance to shrug off the effects of spells such as Silence, Shout, Great Shout, Command, Greater Command, or any other sound-based attack. **'9th level': Can play “The Siren’s Yearning.” ***All enemies within 30 ft. must save vs. Spell or become enthralled, unable to take action until 1 round passes or they take damage. **'11th level': Can play “War Chant of Sith.” ***All allies within 30 ft. gain a +2 bonus to Armor Class, +10% resistance to slashing, piercing, crushing, and missile damage, and the ability to regenerate 2 Hit Points per round. *Alignment restricted to any neutral. *Hit Die: d6 Class Kits Blade Advantages *May place 3 slots in Two-Weapon Style. *May use the Offensive Spin and Defensive Spin abilities once per day. Gains one use each at level 1 and an additional use each every 4 levels thereafter. **'OFFENSIVE SPIN': During the next 4 rounds, the Blade’s movement rate doubles and they gain a +2 bonus to hit and damage rolls as well as an extra attack per round. All attacks deal maximum damage for the duration. Offensive Spin may not be used in conjunction with the Haste or Improved Haste spells. **'DEFENSIVE SPIN': During the next 4 rounds, the Blade is rooted to the spot and gains a +1 bonus to Armor Class per level, up to a maximum of +10. *Can play “The Ballad of Three Heroes.” Disadvantages *Only has one half the normal Lore value. *Only has one half the normal Pick Pockets skill. *Cannot play “The Tale of Curran Strongheart,” “Tymora’s Melody,” “The Song of Kaudies,” “The Siren’s Yearning,” and “War Chant of Sith.” ---- Jester Advantages *When the Jester plays their song, every opponent within 30 ft. must save once per round to avoid falling under its effects: **1st level: Enemies must save vs. Spell with a +2 bonus or be confused. **15th level: Enemies must save vs. Spell with a +2 bonus or be confused, and must save vs. Spell or be slowed. **20th level: Enemies must save vs. Spell with a +2 bonus or be confused, must save vs. Spell at +2 or be knocked unconscious, and must save vs. Spell or be slowed. Disadvantages *Cannot play “The Ballad of Three Heroes,” “The Tale of Curran Strongheart,” “Tymora’s Melody,” “The Song of Kaudies,” “The Siren’s Yearning,” and “War Chant of Sith.” ---- Skald Advantages *+1 bonus to hit and damage rolls. *The Skald’s song has the following effects: **1st level: Grants allies a +2 bonus to hit and damage rolls and a +2 bonus to AC. **15th level: Grants allies a +4 bonus to hit and damage rolls, a +4 bonus to AC, and immunity to fear. **20th level: Grants allies a +4 bonus to hit and damage rolls, a +4 bonus to AC, and immunity to fear, stun, and confusion. Disadvantages *Only has one quarter the normal Pick Pockets skill. *Cannot play “The Ballad of Three Heroes,” “The Tale of Curran Strongheart,” “Tymora’s Melody,” “The Song of Kaudies,” “The Siren’s Yearning,” and “War Chant of Sith.” ---- Source: * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition - Manual 2 - Mastering Melee & Magic Items and Quests Items exclusive to Bards * The Merry Shorthorn * Bardic Horn of Valhalla * Lyre of Progression Quests exclusive to Bards * Sing a tale of your journey - Minor optional dialogue External Links * * Category:Classes Category:Icewind Dale (game) Category:Icewind Dale: EE Category:Rogues